


Il vento e il fuoco

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Feng Shen Ji
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collegata vagamente alla fic "il vento e la terra". Insomma, il primo amplesso di Tian Wu e Xuan Feng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il vento e il fuoco

-Voglio andare oltre.- gli confessò Xuan Feng e gli sfiorò i capelli castanei. Aveva bisogno di condividere con lui quel desiderio...  
Se Tian Wu avesse voluto, sarebbe stato meraviglioso, ne era sicuro.  
-Allora continua. Che cosa aspetti?- domandò l'altro Re Saggio, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra sottili e la voce vibrante di benevola ironia. Anche lui desiderava continuare quell'approccio...  
Il Re Saggio controllore delle tempeste, felice, gli sorrise a sua volta e, con passione, lo baciò di nuovo.  
Con mano ferma, immerse la mano nella chioma castana dell'amico. Finalmente quel desiderio poteva esprimersi nella sua completezza...  
Aveva goduto per tanto, troppo tempo delle grazie di dee splendide, ma il suo cuore era incatenato al brusco e ruvido maresciallo dei cieli.  
Solo Tian Wu custodiva tra le sue mani splendide le chiavi della sua anima.  
La sua bocca, dopo alcuni istanti, si posò sul collo muscoloso del più potente dei Re Saggi, che, docile, lo piegò. Avvertiva leggeri e voluttuosi brividi propagarsi lungo tutto il suo corpo...  
Non aveva mai provato un tale piacere.  
E artefici di questo erano le mani delicate e letali di Xuan Feng  
La mano di Xuan Feng, ad un tratto, si posò sulla guancia di Tian Wu, in una carezza delicata e gentile. Una luce meravigliosa palpitava nelle iridi di topazio azzurro di Tian Wu e illuminava di una tenue dolcezza il suo volto stupendo,...  
E quel bagliore esplicava, meglio di tante parole, il desiderio che sommuoveva il corpo del suo amico più caro.  
Il maresciallo dei cieli, timidamente, levò alte entrambe le mani e le sue dita, lente, si insinuarono oltre l'abito candido dell'altro, che inarcò la schiena.  
-Ti ho fatto male?- chiese sorpreso il guerriero. Perché Xuan Feng aveva avuto quella reazione così strana?  
Sembrava fosse stato colpito da una scossa elettrica.  
Ma lui non aveva alcuno spirito omicida!  
Una risata risuonò vigorosa sulle labbra dell'altro. Il suo amico era un valoroso guerriero, ma, dinanzi a tali questioni, il suo cuore serbava l'ingenua purezza di un fanciullo...  
-Che hai da ridere?- domandò Tian Wu crucciato. Non capiva la ragione della reazione di Xuan Feng.  
Perché rideva così?  
Sembrava si prendesse gioco di lui e della sua preoccupazione!  
Le labbra dell'altro Re Saggio, delicate, sfiorarono la fronte dell'altro. Un imbarazzato sdegno modellava in quel momento i suoi lineamenti stupendi...  
-No, non preoccuparti. Mi fa piacere sentire le tue mani sul mio corpo. E scusami se ti ho spaventato.- gli sorrise dolcemente Xuan Feng e le sue mani si posarono sulla fascia azzurra che chiudeva l'abito dell'altro.  
Il nodo, lentamente, si sciolse e la fascia, dopo qualche istante, si abbandonò sul pavimento, presto seguita dalla casacca candida.  
Nello stesso momento, le mani del maresciallo dei cieli accarezzarono ora le spalle, ora il torace, ora l'addome dell'altro, cercando, senza successo, di togliere le parte superiore del suo abito.  
Un leggero sorriso sollevò le labbra di Xuan Feng e le sue mani si posarono sui polsi robusti di Tian Wu.  
-Non so cosa mi succede… Ma le mie mani sembrano avere vita propria.- brontolò mortificato il più potente dei Re Saggi. In quei momenti, non sapeva cosa gli stesse accadendo…  
Gli sembrava di non avere controllo sui suoi movimenti...  
Le labbra di Xuan Feng si posarono lievi su quelle di Tian Wu, simili a fiocchi di neve che si posano leggeri sulla strada in una giornata d'inverno.  
In seguito, il guerriero padrone dei venti allontanò il volto da quello dell'amante.  
-Non preoccuparti. Questa è una esperienza nuova per te ed è naturale che tu sia così impacciato.-gli spiegò, un dolce sorriso sul volto.  
-Vorresti dire che tu hai avuto altre esperienze simili?-gli domandò Tian Wu.  
-Sì, ma con te è diverso. Perché il sentimento da' un colore diverso a questo.-rispose il padrone delle tempeste e le sue mani si posarono nuovamente sul volto dell'altro.  
Le guance di Tian Wu, dinanzi a quelle parole, rosseggiarono, quasi fossero state toccate dal sole vespertino. Il suo cuore era investito da un potente turbamento…  
Quella confessione d'amore del suo amico faceva palpitare la sua anima di felicità…  
Ad un tratto, Xuan Feng si allontanò.  
-Che fai?- domandò sorpreso. Perché, ad un tratto, si era allontanato?  
Gli occhi di topazio di Xuan Feng, dinanzi alla domanda dell'altro, brillarono di ironia. Il suo compagno non aveva bisogno di ipocriti artifici per esaltare il suo fascino…  
La meraviglia e la curiosità, che risplendevano nel suo sguardo vivo, facevano risplendere il suo volto d'una sensualità magnetica, che lo attraeva senza alcuno scampo…  
Lento, cominciò a spogliarsi, quasi seguendo il ritmo di una musica inesistente. Aveva avvertito, nelle timide carezze del maresciallo dei cieli, un ardente desiderio e voleva che si esplicasse nella sua pienezza…

Lo sguardo di Tian Wu si posava leggero sul corpo dell'amico. In quel momento, gli pareva di essere vittima di un mantra potente, che lo costringeva a fissare il corpo del suo compagno…  
I suoi occhi non riuscivano ad allontanarsi da Xuan Feng e dalla sua danza …  
Il rossore sulle eburnee guance del maresciallo dei cieli arse più vivo, come una stella prossima alla fine del suo ciclo vitale. In quel momento, poteva sentire il battito potente del suo cuore, che pareva quasi volesse rompergli le costole…  
E avvertiva distinto il fluire veloce del sangue nel suo corpo, che sembrava cercasse una via di fuga dalla prigione del suo corpo…  
-Sbrigati…- soffiò ad un tratto il guerriero. Ogni sua cellula, in quel momento, ardeva di brama…  
Desiderava sentire le mani e le labbra di Xuan Feng sul suo corpo e voleva stringerlo contro di sé.  
Non gli bastava contemplare avidamente quel corpo magnifico, che sembrava brillare, illuminato dalla luce delle lampade presenti nella stanza.  
Xuan Feng sorrise, divertito. Aveva sentito distintamente quel lamento bramoso del suo amico...  
-Non essere impaziente- mormorò il Re Saggio padrone dei venti e gli si avvicinò.  
Le sue dita, delicate, si appoggiarono sulla guancia di Tian Wu, che chiuse gli occhi. Quei tocchi così leggeri accendevano il suo corpo di impazienza...  
-Tian Wu, ti fidi di me?- gli chiese.  
Il maresciallo dei cieli, con un lieve cenno del capo, annuì.  
-Allora, lasciati viziare da me- dichiarò Xuan Feng e, con passo calmo, si allontanò.

Qualche istante dopo, il guerriero dei venti tornò nella stanza, la mano destra recante un vaso di candido alabastro.  
-Cosa c'è in quel vaso?-chiese Tian Wu perplesso.  
-Un olio emolliente di giglio rosso. Ti aiuterà a non sentire fastidio al momento della penetrazione.-rispose l'altro e, con calma, e appoggiò il vaso su un mobile di legno.  
-Sottovaluti la mia resistenza?-chiese il maresciallo dei cieli, sorpreso. Perché Xuan Feng aveva pensato a questo? Eppure lo conosceva bene...  
Xuan Feng, sentendo la domanda dell'altro, sospirò e lo baciò sulla fronte. L'orgoglio gli aveva impedito di comprendere la realtà delle sue intenzioni...  
-Non metto in dubbio la tua forza e la tua resistenza, ma voglio che tu stia bene. E poi so che a te l'aroma di giglio rosso piace.-dichiarò dolcemente e la sua mano, leggera, si posò su due cicatrici che spiccavano sinistre sul petto muscoloso e il maresciallo dei cieli. Per strappare lui ad una morte penosa, non aveva esitato ad affrontare Lan Yue, malgrado le orribili ferite di una guerra inutile...  
Un leggero sorriso sollevò appena le labbra di Tian Wu. Le parole del suo amante avevano dissipato le sue perplessità...  
E, doveva ammetterlo, le premure di Xuan Feng gli vellicavano il cuore di piacere.  
-Grazie. Allora mi affido a te.- mormorò.  
Xuan Feng sorrise e, avide, le sue labbra predarono quelle dell'altro.

Le labbra di Xuan Feng, bramose, si spostarono sul collo di Tian Wu, poi sul suo petto, indugiando sulle cicatrici che si dispiegavano su di esso.  
Tian Wu gemette di piacere e le sue braccia avvolsero la schiena dell'altro in una stretta poderosa. Il suo corpo era vellicato di brividi voluttuosi...  
-Ehi, non ho ancora iniziato...- rispose ridendo il guerriero delle tempeste e la sua mano, lenta, si insinuò sotto il pantalone di Tian Wu e accarezzò il suo nerbo eretto.  
Il maresciallo dei cieli boccheggiò, sorpreso. In quel momento, la sua eccitazione aveva raggiunto un nuovo picco...  
Ed era sicuro che Xuan Feng non si sarebbe fermato.  
Le mani del guerriero delle tempeste si posarono sui fianchi di Tian Wu e, dopo alcuni istanti, il pantalone si abbandonò sul pavimento assieme agli altri abiti.  
Per alcuni istanti, contemplò il corpo nudo del compagno, che giaceva sul letto, il petto sollevato da ansiti di piacere.  
Il suo sguardo sorvolò il torace di Tian Wu, accarezzò le lunghe gambe muscolose, indugiò sul nerbo eretto. Il suo amante era meravigliosamente sensuale e non aveva bisogno di artifici…  
Le sue mani si posarono sul volto del maresciallo dei cieli e le sue labbra, leggere, sfiorarono quelle di lui, come fiocchi di neve in una cupa sera d'inverno.  
Poi, con lentezza, esse si posarono nuovamente sul torace e sul ventre dell'altro e, di tanto in tanto, la lingua saettava rapida, posandosi sulle cicatrici di lui.  
Gemiti alti di piacere rotolarono dalle labbra di Tian Wu e, nuovamente, le sue braccia strinsero la schiena forte dell'altro in un abbraccio poderoso. In quel momento, la sua mente si smarriva in un abisso di voluttà quasi primordiale...  
-Meraviglioso...- pensò Xuan Feng, avvertendo la pressione delle dita del maresciallo dei cieli sulla schiena. Tian Wu, così risoluto e schivo, si era totalmente abbandonato ai suoi baci e alle sue carezze...  
E questa fiducia gli piaceva.  
La sua bocca, ad un tratto, si accostò al nerbo eretto di Tian Wu e cominciò a sfiorarlo.  
-Sei... sicuro?- boccheggiò ad un tratto. Il suo istinto lo avvertiva di cosa sarebbe sarebbe successo, ma non voleva che il suo amico facesse qualcosa di umiliante...  
Dinanzi alla domanda dell'altro guerriero, gli occhi di Xuan Feng brillarono di commozione. Amava la dolcezza che il suo amante custodiva ostinatamente nel suo cuore...  
Gli piaceva quella premura.  
Sollevò il volto e i suoi occhi si specchiarono di nuovo nelle iridi di Tian Wu.  
-Non preoccuparti. Per me non è umiliante il tuo godimento.- mormorò Xuan Feng e la sua mano sinistra si posò sulla guancia del maresciallo dei cieli, che ricambiò il sorriso.  
Le sue labbra leggere sfiorarono il nerbo di Tian Wu, quasi lo stessero carezzando, poi lo circondarono e cominciò una lenta suzione.  
-Ah...- urlò di piacere il più potente tra i Re Saggi e artigliò con le dita le lenzuola. In quel momento ogni cellula del suo corpo ardeva di voluttà.. La sua mente si smarriva in quel vortice di piacere...  
Diverso tempo dopo, un urlo di estasi risuonò nella stanza.

Qualche minuto dopo, Xuan Feng si sollevò, si deterse le labbra e prese il vaso di alabastro.  
-Te la senti di proseguire? O desideri fare una pausa?- domandò e lo baciò sulla fronte.  
-Non sono fatto di cristallo. Non preoccuparti.- mormorò Tian Wu e le sue mani, decise, strinsero le guance di Xuan Feng.  
Poi, la sua bocca si avventò decisa contro quella del guerriero dei venti, che cedette subito a quell'assalto. Gradiva le manifestazioni del desiderio del suo compagno…  
Ed era sicuro che nei loro amplessi successivi sarebbe stato sublime...  
Qualche tempo dopo, le loro labbra si separarono.  
-Tian Wu, se senti fastidio dimmelo. Smetterò, perché non voglio vederti soffrire.- lo incoraggiò e le sue dita scomparvero nell'unguento.  
Tian Wu fece per rispondere, ma desistette. La premura dell'amico gli piaceva…  
Nessuno mai era stato così gentile e dolce con lui, nella sua lunga vita di Re Saggio.

Un po' di tempo dopo, un dito si insinuò tra le natiche di Tian Wu e cominciò una lenta rotazione.  
Il corpo di Tian Wu si inarcò, poi si rilassò. Aveva avvertito un leggero fastidio, che presto si era dissolto in una sensazione gradevole...  
Ad un tratto, al primo dito se ne aggiunsero due e la rotazione continuò.  
Il guerriero più forte gemette, estasiato. Quell'olio, unito alla delicatezza delle dita del suo amante, eccitava i suoi sensi...  
Poteva avvertire, in quel momento, il battito sempre più potente del suo cuore e il fluire rapido del suo sangue...  
L'abbandono totale alle mani e alle labbra di Xuan Feng si era rivelato un godimento sublime, che si innervava lungo ogni parte del suo corpo…

Qualche istante dopo, il padrone dei venti allontanò le dita dal corpo di Tian Wu.  
-Mio amato, te lo ripeto: se senti dolore, avvertimi.- gli sorrise Xuan Feng e, delicato, gli sollevò le gambe.  
Poi, con lentezza, lo penetrò.  
Gli occhi del maresciallo dei cieli, lenti, si chiusero. Non avvertiva il dolore atroce che gli aveva preannunciato Xuan Feng...  
Anzi, il suo corpo tremava di godimento, avviluppato a quello del suo amante in una unione tanto intima...  
-Ti prego... Vai avanti...- lo supplicò e le sue braccia si strinsero ancora più vigorose attorno alla sua schiena. Quella brama chiedeva il suo compimento...  
Ormai non resisteva più!  
Xuan Feng annuì e, con vigore, cominciò a possederlo. Finalmente quello che aveva desiderato si era compiuto...

Qualche tempo dopo, il guerriero padrone dei venti, esausto, si abbandonò sul petto del maresciallo dei cieli che, con lentezza, gli cinse le spalle con un braccio.  
Per alcuni istanti, il silenzio regnò tra di loro. In quel momento, entrambi avvertivano, nessuna parola avrebbe espresso i sentimenti che si erano espressi nei loro cuori...  
Quel silenzio sublime pareva cullare dolce i loro corpi, estenuati dall'amplesso.  
-Vuoi restare qui?- chiese Tian Wu e le sue lunghe dita si immersero pigre nei candidi capelli del padrone delle tempeste.  
-Questa è la mia casa... Non ti libererai facilmente di me, maresciallo dei cieli.- rise ironico Xuan Feng e, dopo alcuni istanti, s'addormentò.  
-Beh... Meglio così, vento fantasma.- replicò Tian Wu e, chiusi anche egli gli occhi, lo seguì nel sonno.


End file.
